This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With successful antiretroviral therapy, patients infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) are living longer;however, recent reports suggest increased rates of coronary heart disease (CHD) among HIV-infected patients,1 and cardiovascular disease has become an important cause of morbidity and mortality in this population.2 Increased CHD rates in the HIV population may relate to traditional risk factors, including advancing age, higher smoking rates, dyslipidemia, insulin resistance, and impaired glucose tolerance. Cardiovascular disease may also be due to nontraditional factors, including changes in body composition with loss of subcutaneous fat and/or accumulation of visceral fat in some patients, inflammation, and direct effects of the virus on the vasculature, as well as to direct effects of specific antiretroviral drugs. Important questions remain as to the pathogenesis, detection, and treatment of cardiovascular disease and related risk factors in HIV-infected patients. These questions concern, among other things, the design of adequate trials to determine CHD incidence and the utility of existing CHD guidelines for screening, prevention, treatment, and risk stratification.